The Pokemon Gym
by Fionacat
Summary: Ash is kidnapped (or something like that) and taken to a strange gym


The Pokémon Gym   


* * *

  
This document is Copyright (C) 2000 Runt(fionacat@hotmail.com). All rights reserved. 

No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used   
only for entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document,   
please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties. 

Pikachu, Meowth, Brock, Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Gary and all other related Pokémon characters   
or items are (C) and TM to Nintendo and Game Freaks. 

This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as no money is charged for the   
document itself. It may be included on any archive collection under the same terms.   


* * *

Some time had passed since Ash Ketchum with his two friends Misty and Brock had met with   
the mysterious Fee. It was just another intresting story that had happened to Ash on his   
journey to become a pokemon master trainer. However little did Ash and his friends know that   
this story was going to come back and haunt them for quite some time. 

In a secret meeting hall somewhere deep underneath Viridian city Fee sat at the table and   
sighed, he opened the brown file once more and read. It was stuffy and boring work, this   
file was on a pokemon trainer called Jeremy Kallem who had already won three badges but was   
a very harsh trainer and had several black marks on the file. The marking system he had   
invented was pretty simple to understand, gold stars where good, yellow triangles indicated   
something odd, blue squares indicated a unique ability or pokemon for that trainer and   
black marks where bad. Jeremy Kallem had nothing but black marks on his file.   
Sadly he placed the file in the rejection pile, yet another trainer simply not ready to become   
anything more then that.   
The next file sparkled and glimmered with a multitude of colour and symbols, Fee smiled to   
himself ignoring the one black mark on the file.   
"Mister Ketchum..." Fee said to himself, "Are you going to do better this time around?" 

Ash was relaxing after walking for several days back to Pallet Town, he was quite exhausted.   
"Ash, keep up!" Brock shouted from somewhere in the distance.   
"Piikkaa..." Pikachu groaned as it plodded unhappily and tired beside Ash.   
Ash picked up the little yellow mouse pokemon and placed it on his shoulder.   
"We are almost there Pikachu, shouldn't be long now." Ash whispered softly to the pokemon   
before picking up speed to catch up with Brock and Misty.   
"I just know that Mom will have a pile of house work for me to do when I get home as well." Ash   
sighed loudly.   
Ash hung his head in exhaustion and continued on home. 

"I've got a better plan..." James said thinking aloud.   
"Please share." Jessie prompted to him.   
"Well, we just ask him to hand over the Pikachu." James said shrugging.   
Jessie sighed loudly and kicked out James's legs from under him causing him to hit the ground.   
"OW!" James exclaimed as a small dust cloud soared up from the ground.   
"Well we have tried everything else..." Meowth noted sadly.   
Jessie stopped for half a second and thought carefully.   
"Now that you mention it we have tried everything except that..." She admitted hopelessly.   
"I don't suppose you have any ideas Meowth?" James asked the cat pokemon.   
"Well, just one." Meowth commented, "We find that Fee guy again."   
"That might just work." James replied, "If we knew who that guy was."   
"Well now." A voice said suddenly interupting Team Rocket, "One might be able to help you   
there." It explained.   
"Prepare for trouble!" James exclaimed.   
"And make it double!!" Jessie continued.   
"Yeah, like whatever. I'm Fee." The voice belonging to a man wearing blue dungarees whom had   
just snuck up on the trio said.   
"You are going to help us get that twerp's Pikachu?" Meowth asked.   
"Well yes I suppose so." Fee replied. 

"ASH!" Ash's mom screamed from the porch lounge.   
"Hi mom, I made it home at last." Ash said blushing bright red as his mother kissed him gently.   
"You are just in time to help Mimie with patching up the roof." Ash's mom said enthusasticly.   
"Awwww mom, i've been walking for days! I'm way too tired to ... what's wrong with the roof?"   
Ash blurted out.   
"Well see for yourself." Ash's mom said handing him a long ladder.   
Ash struggled up the ladder onto the roof and was amazed to see large gaping holes in the   
roof.   
"Mom what happened?!" Ash shouted down to his mother.   
"Well you see Ash..." His mom said suddenly ripping off a mask to reveal Jessie from   
team rocket, "We kidnapped your mom and the Mr Mime as well as your two twerp friends!!"   
Jessie screamed upwards as James indicated the tied up forms of Misty and Brock.   
"You untie them at once!" Ash shouted as he slid down the ladder towards Jessie and James.   
"I'm afraid they can't do that young master Ketchum." Fee interjected appearing from around   
the corner.   
"Fee what are you doing with these two? Don't you know they are bad?" Ash asked in disbelif.   
"Good and bad are merely subjective to your viewpoint, in their eyes you are "bad" for not   
letting them show your Pikachu to thier boss." Fee countered.   
"But..." Ash blurted out, "They might hurt him."   
"Now young master Ketchum." Fee said taking a gun from his pocket. "I'm sure you wouldn't   
want to see your friends hurt..."   
"We didn't agree on this..." James whispered to Jessie.   
"I'm sure it'll be all right..." Jessie whispered back.   
Ash stammered and put his hands in the air, "Please don't hurt anyone."   
Fee smiled and waved the gun at Brock and Misty, "That would depend on you young master Ketcum."   
"I'll do anything you want..." Ash said quietly.   
"Excellent young master Ketchum, I'll see you when you wake up." Fee said firing the gun at   
Ash, a small red dart flew from it and hit Ash in the arm.   
"Now sleep well young master Ketchum." Fee slyly said as Ash slumped to the ground.   
"Now, Master Brock and Lady Misty..." Fee said rounding on Misty and Brock.   
"What are you going to do with us?" Brock asked a slight hint of fear in his voice.   
"Why, I'm going to invite you to tea and cakes." Fee laughed.   
"This was not in the plan at all..." James whispered. 

Ash slowly woke up, pain crackled slowly through his body.   
"Where am I?" He groaned loudly, "Pikachu are you there?" Ash said crying into the darkness.   
"Sorry twerp, your Pikachu isn't here." A voice that sounded vaguly familer to Ash replied.   
"Meowth?! What are you doing here?!!" Ash said panicing.   
"I'm not sure actually. I remeber this weird guy in dungarees with a gun." Meowth explained.   
"Fee, he did this!" Ash spat angrily.   
Straining to see in the dark Ash reached for his Pokeballs to call forth Charmander.   
"Oh no!" Ash exclaimed, "My Pokeballs have been taken!"   
"Great, just great." Meowth sighed slumping onto the dark floor. 

Meanwhile high above the pitch black arena Misty, Brock, Jessie and James sat in muted silence   
as Fee offered them hot tea and small chocolate cakes.   
"They really are quite good..." Fee commented nervously.   
"Why thank you, I'm so hungry that..." Brock started before being poked in the ribs by Misty.   
"What have you done with Ash?" Misty demanded.   
"And Meowth!!" James added.   
Fee pointed out of the a dark window, "They are in there somewhere, first thing they need to   
do is find the light switch."   
"Who are you? Don't I know you from someplace?" Brock asked looking at Fee carefully.   
Fee nodded slowly, "I'm not surprised you do not recall me Master Brock, Lady Misty but you   
have seen me before."   
Misty also carefully examined Fee before suddenly leaping in realisation.   
"You are the leader of the PEB!!" Misty exclaimed excitedly.   
Fee smiled and nodded his head "That is correct Lady Misty."   
"The PEB?" Jessie asked slightly confused.   
"The Pokemon Evaulation Board, this is the group that ensures Gym Trainers are up to the task."   
Brock explained.   
"Which means..." Misty said bouncing in excited realisation, "Ash is going to be a gym leader!!"   
"Sadly not Lady Misty, he may indeed become a gym leader, if he passes these tests, but unless   
he switches the light on soon I'm afraid they are both doomed to failure." 

Ash sat on the cool floor dejectedly thinking what he would do if he had his Pokeballs on him,   
he'd get Charmander to light the way and ask Pidgeotto to fly up and look around the place.   
"Hey Ash, how we going to get outta here?" Meowth suddenly interupted.   
"I'm not sure, I think it's one of those stupid we have to work together to escape things." Ash   
dejectedly commented.   
"Yeah, quite probably." Meowth added yawning slightly, "Maybe we should switch the light on   
and get started?"   
"I'd love to, but I can't see in the dark that well." Ash sighed.   
"Well I can, and the light switch is just over here but I can't reach it." Meowth said sighing   
also.   
Crawling slowly in the dark Ash worked his way towards Meowth until he could feel the warm   
furry body of the cat pokemon.   
"Right, now reach up and to the left a bit..." Meowth encouraged Ash guiding his hand slowly   
towards the light switch.   
Ash fingered the light switch and pushed the flick switch as light flood through a large maze   
structure.   
Ash rubbed his tender eyes blinking until they adjusted to the light. The room was a odd   
purple colour with no ceiling and walls that sparkled as they reflected the light gently.   
"Hey, this place is pretty nice..." Meowth noted admiring the calming effect of the room, "for   
a prision that is.."   
Ash nodded, "Yeah, now how do we get out of here?" he half asked Meowth.   
"I remeber hearing if you stick to one side of a maze you will always find a way out, it just   
might take a real long time." Meowth smiled proudly as he recalled this until now useless   
information.   
"Great, I'm going to take the Left wall!" Ash said darting to the left wall.   
Meowth looked around the room carefully and considered his reply several times before saying,   
"I guess I'll just tag along with you then."   
"Right let's go!" Ash shouted enthustastically following the wall. 

"It's funny how when you have no refrence it's impossible to tell the time." Meowth noted.   
"Yeah, it feels like we've been wondering around these corridors for hours." Ash retorted.   
"Hey, what's that shiny thing up ahead?" Meowth asked spotting a small glint of light in   
the distance.   
"I dunno, wanna go check it out?" Ash questioned looking down to the cat.   
"Yeah, couldn't hurt." Meowth noted.   
Slowly working thier way down the corridor eventually it was obvious what the object   
was, it was a small Pokeball just lying thier on the floor.   
"Oh wow!" Ash exclaimed happily. "This should speed things up!"   
"POKEBALL GO!!" Ash shouted throwing the ball into the air.   
The ball soared up and into a crystal wall emitting a dull bell like sound before thudding   
gently to the floor.   
"What gives?" Ash asked picking up the Pokeball.   
"Can I try?" Meowth asked looking upwards.   
"Sure, here you go." Ash said handing the Pokeball to Meowth.   
"What do I do?" Meowth queried looking at the Pokeball in his paw.   
"You never used a Pokeball before?" Ash asked in shock.   
"I've been INSIDE a pokeball before but never used one..." Meowth shouted angrily at Ash.   
"Oh, You just throw it and say something that sounds neat..." Ash explained simply to Meowth.   
"All right..." Meowth said taking his paw back to throw the Pokeball.   
"Shiny thing go!!" Meowth exclaimed.   
The Pokeball flew into the air and suddenly glew bright white as it opened and a small rat   
like creature formed on the ground.   
"Rattata!" It exclaimed on arriving on the ground.   
"Tatta tatta!!" It exclaimed looking towards Meowth.   
Meowth in return fell onto the ground laughing.   
"What did it say?!" Ash tried to interupt the laughing Meowth.   
"It says I'm his trainer!" Meowth exclaimed laughing some more. 

"You did what?" James asked Fee after picking his jaw up off the floor.   
"I made Meowth a trainer, well he made himself a trainer." Fee corrected himself.   
Jessie shook her head in disbelief, "So what pokemon did he get?" she evetually asked.   
Fee grinned widely, "I gave him a Rattata." 

"Well I suppose even if you didn't catch it you did release it from the Pokeball so I guess   
that makes you a trainer and it is your Pokemon..." Ash stuttered.   
"I guess I am..." Meowth said in amazement.   
"Rat rat" the Rattata asked Meowth   
"Yeah sure, go for it." Meowth answered holding the Pokeball towards the Rattata.   
"Rattata return!" Meowth excalimed as a beam of red light sucked the Rattata back into the   
Pokeball.   
"That was neat." Meowth said happily, "Me Meowth the first Pokemon Pokemon trainer!"   
"But it doesn't help us out of here..." Ash sighed.   
"Well, it does kind of, it means someone must have been able to get to here to put Ratty there."   
Meowth said pointing to where the Pokeball had been.   
"Ratty?" Ash asked.   
"That's what it said it's name was..." Meowth lied badly in reply to Ash.   
"Well anyway, keep heading on the left wall?" Ash questioned looking from wall to wall.   
Meowth nodded and attached the Pokeball to his collar where it shrunk to the size of a small   
pea. 

Walking along the left wall ment often having to double back along passageways that could have   
been skipped but Meowth assured Ash that it was the only way to ensure they had not missed   
anything.   
After quite some time eventually there was another shiny thing on the ground, this time   
it was a small hand shaking another hand which looked something like a gym badge. 

Fee sighed and finished the last biscuit, "Finally, phew they took thier time."   
Misty streched and yawned, "Great..." She said tiredly.   
"Let's go meet with them." Brock suggested. 

Ash and Meowth smiled happily as they saw everybody standing beside a large metal door.   
Breaking into a speedy run Ash ran towards Pikachu who had been playing with Togepi up until   
this point in time and had not at all just been forgotten about for the whole of this story.   
"Pikapikapi!" Pikachu happily shrilled.   
"Congratulations are in order Master Ash." Fee happily said approaching Ash.   
"You! Keep away!!" Ash exclaimed in panic.   
Fee sighed, "I am sorry to have put you through that Master Ash but it was required to test   
your readyness and endurance."   
Ash stared in confusion at Fee. "Readyness for what?" he asked.   
"Well Master Ash, that small badge you found is the Co-operation badge and is awarded to   
trainers who manage to beat the Gym Leader from Pallet Town." Fee explained.   
"There is no gym in Pallet Town!!" Ash retorted quickly.   
Fee nodded and agreed, "Well not yet, but it's being built."   
Ash shook his head still quite confused, "But I haven't beaten anyone."   
Fee grinned and laughed slightly before handing Ash a large plastic bag full of the Co-operation   
badges.   
"What's are these for?" Ash asked looking at the bag.   
Fee looked toward Misty and Brock before noting, "I might just have to take that badge off him."   
"Ash..." Misty prompted, "Who do we know from Pallet Town that could be a Gym Leader?"   
"Gary! Where is he?!" Ash screamed looking around the place.   
Fee rubbed her head slightly and sighed, "Master Ash, Young master Oak is not worthy of such   
a badge."   
"Pikapi..." Pikachu cried softly.   
"What do you mean me?" Ash asked picking up Pikachu.   
"He means Master Ash that you are to be the Gym Leader in Pallet town." Fee said shaking his   
head.   
"I am?!!!!" Ash exclaimed happily.   
"Yes Master Ash, you are." Fee nodded.   
"Hey twerps." James suddenly called.   
"Prepare for triple trouble." Jessie added.   
"To protect the world from devastation." James cried.   
"To unite all people within out nation." Jessie continued.   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Meowth screeched.   
"To extend our reach to the stars above." James sighed.   
"To force you into submission." Jessie stammered.   
"That's our only mission!" Meowth exclaimed happily.   
"Jessie!" Jessie shouted posing flambouantly.   
"James!" James smiled slyly copying Jessie's pose.   
"Meowth!!" Meowth shouted somehow dropping down onto the floor in front of Jessie and James.   
"Hey where did they go?" Jessie asked looking around in confusion, Brock, Misty and Ash had   
vanished. 

"I'm sorry Young lady Jessie, but Master Ash and his friends could not stick around." Fee   
smiled.   
"We had a deal!!" James protested.   
"Indeed we did, I believe it was something along the lines of giving you a unique pokemon for   
your help." Fee stated.   
"Yes, so where is it?!" Jessie demanded.   
Fee simply pointed to the pokeball attached to Meowth's collar.   
"That is a unique pokemon, only Meo.. Sorry young Master Meowth can use it." Fee said   
correcting himself.   
"What use is that?!" James asked violently.   
"You would be surprised. Young master Meowth if you would please summon your Rattata." Fee   
asked politly.   
"Sure." Meowth said shrugging before throwing the Pokeball in the air, "Go Ratty!" Meowth   
shouted.   
"Rattata!" The rat pokemon shouted appearing in a blaze of white light.   
"Ratty?" Jessie and James asked looking at each other.   
Meowth smiled weakly and nodded, "Yeah, that it's name..." Meowth explained.   
"Very well young Master Meowth, please ask Ratty here to perform a flamethrower attack on   
say that wall there." Fee said indicating a wall.   
"That's not possible!" James shouted.   
"Everyone knows that only fire pokemon can learn that attack, even us!" Jessie laughed.   
Meowth gulped, "You heard the man Ratty, flamethrower the wall."   
"Rattata!!" The pokemon replied as it's eyes started to glow a bright red before a huge   
pillar of flame errupted from it's mouth.   
Jessie and James blinked.   
"WOOHOOOOO!" Meowth shouted happily.   
Fee nodded and gently patted the Rattata on the head, "Told you it was a unique pokemon."   
"Now as for Master Ash and his friends I believe they were heading to see the site of the   
new gym in Pallet Town." Fee continued.   
"Right, let's go get them." James said setting off towards the door.   
"Ratty return!" Meowth exclaimed as the Rattata returned to it's Pokeball in a stream of   
red light. 

Fee smiled from his office as he saw Team Rocket heading out the door, all in all it had   
gone pretty well.   
"So..." Fee asked aloud.   
"Mew." A reply came from under the table.   
"Just all right?" Fee enquired sadly.   
"Mew mew mew." The voice said in return.   
"Well, I'm sorry Master but I did try my best." Fee stammered.   
"Mew mewmewmew" Giggled the voice as a strange small pink cat-like pokemon   
with a long tail appeared.   
"Oh." Fee said hanging his head in shame.   
"Mew!" The cat-like pokemon suddenly exclaimed.   
Fee smiled brightly and hugged the pokemon tightly, "I knew." he admitted.   
"Mew..." The pokemon said warily.   
"Yes, but the safety systems which allow only young Master Meowth to use it should counter   
that, He would never admit it but I think he really likes being a pokemon trainer." Fee   
replied cautiously.   
"Mew mewmew." The pokemon said nodding it's head.   
"As always master you do know best." Fee sighed.   


* * *

  
Dedicated to Mark Vega, beacuse he draws so neatly and such. 

Special thanks to: 

Alpha X-Ray Lundra - For ottery hugs 

Random - Because we miss you 

Ruhk - As it's been so long since Gargyferrets were around 

Klaatu and Klaatu's kid - I hope this in some way makes up for the lack of a card. 

The KGB - A second and two thirds, that's like a first!! 

Everyone on irc.wtower.net (#Warnercafe, #Watertower and #Toonplay) 

Everyone on irc.yiff.org (#Uk and #Furry) 

Everyone on Furry.org:8888 (WCOTP and other places) 

*hugs* to Acmemouse, OkkayWeener, NakkoSqrl, rhia, Mintaka, Davidmouse, Taperlass, P3, Chilly,   
Tony_Fox, Billobv and NeuCoyote as well as anyone else from #Toonplay 

Oh and Glis, but only because he worships the Monkey.   


* * *

  
| 15:00 ||The Pokémon Gym|| 22th April 2000 |   


* * *

  
The last words 

Well that's The Pokémon Gym, if you haven't read Master Meowth I would highly reccommend reading   
that first as that is where it all started.   
Anywho personally I didn't like this story as much as Master Meowth, it just lacks a certain   
something (plot possibly) and additionally was written in mutiple sessions rather then one   
big long typing out everything event as in Master Meowth.   
In retrospect Master Meowth could have possibly been a better title for this story but hey   
retrospect is always like that.   
Look out for "A Pokémon Tail" which will be the next pokemon fanfic one does, after that I have   
no idea what one is doing but it will probably be "The Pokémon origins" or something cheesy   
like that. 


End file.
